My Spotify Algorythum Hates Me
by LadyUkkey
Summary: Tony is drinking a lot after he breaks up with Pepper but the team try to make it work. He still has his duties and he is still himself. They Mostly just try to make him feel included and in true Tony Fashion he sometimes makes a ball-ache out of it. Appolagies for the mess until someone is kind enough to be my Beta.


**'I challenge you to a dance off**

**

Hands off, no trash talk, no back walk

****

On the black top, just me, you, that's all

****

No cat calls, no tag teams, no mascots

****

Right now, dance off'

**

To say Tony and Rhodes had drank a little would be an understatement, the guys had been to a bar like they used to as Students and but all but drank it dry, the establishment had actually ran out of Whisky.

Once back at the new house in Malibu they not so quietly stumbled down the stairs to Tony's lab so they could have fun on the immense sound system down there, it was where Tony spent most of his time so it's where he had installed it. No brainier.

After a few more drinks and playing around moon dancing with a gauntlet on each, they jumped up and started a dance off when the coincidentally named song started. (Dance off by Macklamore Ryan Lewis) laughing loudly as they both stood across from each other copying some of the dance moves from the music video along with a couple of their own. Needless to say it was rather comical watching the Billionaire and his best friend flair about. FRIDAY had a lot of good footage to use against her creator, if she needed to get him to go to bed or answer a phone call.

When 'This is America' By Childish Gambino came on at the start the song, Rhodey cocked his him to the side like well established artist does at the beginning of the music video and held his hand out, the infamous sound of the power thruster started up and shot out a jet of energy apparently the safety wasn't on.

There was a shattering and suddenly glass was everywhere he had just shot an energy burst into one of the glass walls.Oops.

Tony just laughed blowing his own whole in the wall next to Rhodey's. The two men found this excessively funny in their drunken states. Suddenly there was a loud coughing from behind the pair.

"THIS is why your suits have safety features, Stark!" Said a very irritated Captain Steve Rogers who was gesturing towards the gaping holes in the walls. He stood there towering above the two men hands on hips, the super soldier was not happy and the two miscreants couldn't care less.

Rhodey just started the captain down face straight. "We don't know what your on about Cap?"

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed "I'm pretty sure you do."

The pair immediately tipped into incoherent laughter, trying to hold each other up. They were like naughty school boys when they were drunk.

Steve had to snort himself, he hadn't heard the pair laugh in a while but as much as it was nice to see his team mates laugh he shouted at them like a strict matradean.

He held his hand out "Gloves Gents"

They held their hands out still laughing the gauntlet's came off with a click. Steve took them setting them down on the workstation and turned the music off whilst overthere which got a slurred "BOOOOOOO-OOOOO" From the two men.

"Come on you two, BED" and pointed towards the stairs.

Rhodey huffed and with a little salute to the cap along with firing a wink and air guns at Stark. He clambered up the stairs and off into his quarters.

Tony however was pouting like a child, arms crossed "Come on tony" Cap moved closer and Tony sloppily pushed an arm out, signalling him to go away. "Your no fun Rogers" tony hiccuped out as he then started walking towards the doors.Once at the stairs he heavily grabbed the side started to walk but it was like he was melting into the floor and was eventually laying on them.Steve sighed and picked the man up bridal style, tony looked up at him through hooded eyes as it seemed they where now made of led.

"Do-hick-I even way anything to you-hick?" Tony sloppily wiped his mouth and poked Steve's chest."No, it's like holding some grapes" he looked down at Tony smiling. It wasn't so bad the man was drunk, he was actually kinda cute. As he drunkenly started to get comfy in Steve's arms, snuggling in like a small child.

It was a good job a few of the team had all decided to take a break otherwise the good Captain wouldn't be there, to avoid any more mess from occurring.

Steve took Tony down to his room kicking the door open and placing him down on his bed, well he tried at least the man was a limpet.

"Let go Tony" Steve tried to pry the slightly sticky fingers of him and Tony grunted.

"Mnnno" lolling his head to the side he moved to sleep again, Steve still crouched over the bed with the smaller man clinging onto him huffed and turned to the side lowering himself and letting them both lie in the bed "There we go buddy, in a bed".

At this Tony re-adjusted and threw himself into Steve's neck cuddling close almost strangling him "Mmm, warm".Patting Tony's back he just sighed "Yeah, right there that's the best way to sleep."


End file.
